


Sehnsucht

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [26]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Wir sind uns jetzt schon nah.Näher als zwei Menschen sich eigentlich kommen, auf diesem großen runden Erdball. Doch die Nähe nach der ich mich sehne, schließt körperliche Berührungen ein.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203
Kudos: 2





	1. Sehnsucht

**Author's Note:**

> Nix meins. Und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.

~~Seicht streiche ich über deine Seite.   
Entlocke dir ein leises Stöhnen.  
Welches mir wiederum wohlige Schauer über den Rücken laufen lässt.~~

Du schaffst es immer wieder, diese Wärme in mir aufkommen zu lassen.   
Und das nur mit einem einzigen Lächeln.   
Einem Lächeln. Nur von dir. Strahlend hell.

Wie gern würde ich dir einmal so nah sein, wie in meinem Traum. 

Wir sind uns jetzt schon nah.  
Näher als zwei Menschen sich eigentlich kommen, auf diesem großen runden Erdball. Doch die Nähe nach der ich mich sehne, schließt körperliche Berührungen ein. 

Berührungen, die wir uns nicht schenken können. 

Unsere Seelen liegen nah beieinander. 

Unsere Freunde können schon gar nicht mehr sagen, wo der eine aufhört und der Andere anfängt. So dicht liegen wir beieinander. Überschneiden uns beinah. Verlieren uns ineinander. 

Wir sind uns nah und doch so fern.

Sehnst du dich auch so sehr nach einer Berührung?  
Und sei sie noch so flüchtig?

Oder bin ich der Einzige?

Kannst du mir das beantworten?

Aber wie willst du mir antworten, wenn ich dich nicht frage...

Wie will ich Antworten von dir bekommen, wenn ich mich nicht traue, die Fragen über meine Lippen zu bringen?

Weißt du es?

Nein, natürlich nicht.

Wie auch?

Ich rede ja nicht mit dir darüber.

Ich bin feige.

Ich habe Angst zu hören.  
Angst, deine Antwort zu hören. 

Aber ist es jetzt die Angst von dir abgelehnt zu werden?  
Deine Verachtung zu spüren?  
Oder die Angst von dir bestätigt zu werden?  
Dass du dich nach demselben sehnst, wie ich?

Ich weiß es nicht.

Und das ist traurig.


	2. Erfüllung

Dicht an mich gepresst liegst du halb auf mir drauf.   
Unserer beider Haut schweißnass, ob der Anstrengungen, die wir zuvor unternommen haben, uns gegenseitig dem Himmel ein Stückchen näher zu bringen.

Langsam kommt auch deine Atmung wieder zur Ruhe. 

Zärtlich zeichnest du irgendwelche Figuren auf meine bloße Haut.  
Wohlige Schauer durchlaufen mich.

Ich fühl mich rundum wohl. 

Und ich bin mir sicher, du auch.

Was meinst du, wie froh ich bin, mich doch noch aufgerafft zu haben.  
Doch noch all meinen Mut zusammengekratzten konnte, um dir die alles entscheidende Tatsache zu offenbaren. Dir die alles entscheidende Frage zu stellen.

„Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich sehne mich nach deinen Berührungen.“

„Bin ich der Einzige?“

Deine Reaktion hat darin bestanden, höflich an meine Seelentür zu klopfen und mir um den Hals zu fallen, als ich dich einließ.

Seitdem gehören die Nächte ganz allein uns.  
Uns allein.

In unserem Seelenraum.


End file.
